The story of Holy Rome
by hetaliaplus writer
Summary: please don't hurt me. There will be more, I am not ending it with one chapter I promise. there will be german in the story so I will put translations at the end of each chapter. Rated K for possible GerIta smut. I would enjoy feedback, and I hope you all enjoy. I do not own hetalia, this is my own made up story with a few things from my cosplay friends
1. Goodbye

As the holy roman empire left Austria's house holding the push broom he heard Chibitalia yell out

"I will miss you! I will wait for you! good luck holy Roma!"

Holy Rome waved as he rode off on his horse, he was turned toward him watching the small girl he loved disappear. then he turned back around looking at the ground sadly. Hours later they arrived at the camp and Holy Rome had not been paying attention and he got picked up by his older brother Prussia who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie gehen durch das? Sie sind jung und im Vergleich zu Frankreich, Sie sind sehr schwach, aber er ist auch nicht so stark wie Ihre ehrfürchtige Bruder"*

"I can do this Bruder! I am strong, and after the war I will go back to Italia!"

Prussia blinked looking at him "you rally care about Italia, don't you?"

Holy Rome nods "Ja, I do..."

He nods setting Holy Rome back on the ground and takes out his sword and Holy Rome does the same and their swords crossed and Prussia spoke a oath.

"Ich werde euch beistehen und dich beschützen. mein Schwert ist Ihnen zu verwenden. Ich schwöre, das auf unseren Vater Germania und auf alles, was ich kümmern uns um." he then pauses a moment and smiles lightly "ich leibe dich meine bruder."

Holy Rome smiles "Danke bruder, und, ich leibe dich auch bruder"

They both smile and sheath their swords going into another hug. That night the two males talk as Holy Rome tells his brother what happened before he left Austria's house. As he finished his story and Prussia smiled softly, remembering his child and how he had also fell in love with a female, although she then met Austria and they become a couple forever tearing Prussia's heart. Finally Prussia fell asleep also.

The next morning the fighting started and Holy Rome and Prussia had been separated but Prussia somehow ended up keeping his younger brother in his sights the whole time. Holy Rome had been fighting bravely and well and he just defeated one of the French soldiers and when he spun around standing behind him was France himself and he smiled thrusting his sword into Holy Rome's stomach. He gasped not making a sound. Prussia just turned his head to check on the other when he yelled and slashed his enemy running toward his younger brother. France smirks and pulls his sword from Holy Rome's stomach before running off. Prussia picked Holy Rome up who immediately clings to his uniform.

"YOU ARSH! YOU STAB SOMEONE WEAK THEN RUNS WHEN SOMEONE STRONGER COMES!"

Holy Rome holds tightly onto Prussia and whimpers "Bruder...I must...keep my promise...I have...to see her...I have to..."

Prussia nods quickly getting on a random horse, holding onto Holy Rome and Gallops to Austria's house. They got there quickly and Holy Rome was now bairly holding onto Prussia

"Italia...Italia...i'm sorry...bruder...i'm sorry..."

Prussia shook his head "Nein bruder, we are here, just a little longer"

"I...I cant bruder..."

Prussia had his hand on the doorknob

"ich leibe...leibe dich...bruder..."

Prussia heard his brother's last words as he opened the door. He looked down and screamed

"NEIN! BRUDER!NICHT STERBEN!NICHT VERLASSEN!"

he screamed out falling to his knees not caring about the blood getting all over his clothes from his dead brother. Hungary and Austria heard the screams, running to the front door. Austria stood still in the door way as Hungary fell to the ground holding Prussia and Holy Rome close. While Prussia freaked out, yelling and screaming in German, Hungary cried.

* * *

don't kill me, yes I have a reason behind this, yes there will be more...and here are the translations

bruder- brother

ja-yes

nein- no

danke- thank you

und-and

ich leibe dich- I love you

ich leibe dich auch- I love you too

meine bruder- my brother

Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie gehen durch das? Sie sind jung und im Vergleich zu Frankreich, Sie sind sehr schwach, aber er ist auch nicht so stark wie Ihre ehrfürchtige Bruder.-

Are you sure you want to go through with this? you are young and compared to France you are very weak, but also he is not as strong as your awesome brother

Ich werde euch beistehen und dich beschützen. mein Schwert ist Ihnen zu verwenden. Ich schwöre, das auf unseren Vater Germania und auf alles, was ich kümmern uns um.-

i will stand by you and protect you. my sword is yours to use. I swear this on our father Germania and on all i care about.

nicht sterben- don't die

nicht verlassen- don't leave


	2. west

Finally after hours of coaxing, Prussia layed his little brother on his bed but stayed in the room. He sat in a chair his knees curled up to his chest and his face restin on his knees as he cried, murmering things in german that even he no longer knew what he was saying. Hungary cleaned and bangaed the wound. She took a while cleaning and putting clean clothes on the boy, preparing him to be buried. Austria walked in after another hour with a white haired female. As soon as she saw Prussia she wraped her arms around him

"Oh Gilbert, my poor bruder"

Slowly he lowered his knees wrapping his arms around her

"Shwester, i failed...i swore an oath to protect him...und i failed..."

she sighed closing her eyes holding him close.

"There was nothing you could have done. Kleinen bruder was ment to leave us...maybe one day we will see him again"

"nein, nein, nein, i failed...but i can avenge him. Francis will die by my hands just as meine bruder died by his hands! He will regret hurting me like this!"

she sighed

"nein, gilbert, calm down, come, lets get some food in you, maybe it will help, und some beir auch."

he nods softly following his sister out of the room and to the kitchen. She placed a bottle of beer in front of him and went to make some wurst for them. Gilbert sighed and drank the beer. a minute later it was gone and he was raiding Austria's beer downing it all. Austria's beer was half gone by the time Maria finished making the wurst and when she placed the plate in front of him she smiled saddly. She knew this was the best way he could cope with anything. When their father Germania died he did the same thing. He drank untill there was no more alcohol in the house, then she had to go out and get more, it went on for about a month. She knew it was happening again. But she didnt mind. If it helped her twin brother to cope she would help him. She grabbed a bottle also and sat with him, drinking and eating. When out of nowhere a scream came from Holy Rome's room, it was Hungary's scream. Gilbert and Maria both ran to the room to see Hungary holding the boy close crying.

"i...i dont understand...who's Holy Rome?"

Came the small voice from the boy now clothed in white. He looked like Holy Rome, but yet he was different. Prussia blinked walking towards him

"w...west..."

the boy looked at him

"who is that?"

Gilbert fell to the ground and Maria dropped also putting her arms around him

"a...a second chance Maria...at everything..."

she nods holding him close

"a new begining"

* * *

dont shot dont shot! i promise more will come. i just had to get this much written, now i can have fun with this...i had to get past the death and rebirth...now it should become happier. You all know what happened to HRE and so do a few other people. but he does not know and neither does any one else.


	3. Italia?

Years go by and the boy Prussia called West gained two new names. One for his nation, and one for his human name. His country would be know as Germany with a name of Ludwig Beilshmidt. He took on his brother's last name of Beilshmidt. He never remembered being The Holy Roman Empire. After a while everyone acted as if that person never existed. The pictures Prussia once had of him and Holy Rome where replaced by pictures of him and Germany. He did keep the pictures, but along with the rest of Holy Rome's things he packed them in a box over time and left it in the attic, along with the one present he got from Chibitalia, the broom. All of it packed away and Prussia also slowly forgot about how is baby brother died and by who. Over the years he became friends with France and Spain. Even though France was the one who killed his brother. He forgot all about it. But of course, Chibitalia, never forgot, even as he grew older, he still hoped one day Holy Rome would come back.

Germany was now looking for the grandchild of the Ancient Roman Empire. Something clicked when the boy came from the tomato crate. After they became friends later on that feeling grew. He felt he knew the Italian. He learned his name was Italy, or Feliciano. One night he was asleep and he had a strange dream. The next day he went to Prussia's home. He had called him Bruder for as long as he could remember.

"Bruder? Du home?"

The door opened and the white haired male opened the door and smiled

"Hallo bruder, Wie geht's?"

"gut und du bruder?"

"sehr gut Ludwig"

"Bruder...can i talk to du?"

"Ja, come in"

Germany walked in and Prussia closed the door behind him. The two walked to the living room and sat down on the couch looking at each other.

"Bruder...i dont know warrum, but for the last month i have been having these dreams about a girl in a green dress...its always the same, every night its the same. Do you know who that girl may be? Or help me understand?"

Prussia froze and stared at him. He could not believe his baby brother was coming back to him. His eyes filled with tears.

"Bruder? Are you alright? Did i say something wrong?"

"N...nein...nein du didnt...just some memories."

He replied realizing the other did not remember anything else. Germany nods gently, but still wanted an answer.

"Bruder...the girl...her name is Italia..."

Prussia stared at him wondering if it would sink in.


	4. Holy Roma? Who?

Germany looked at his brother and blinked still not understanding

"Italia?"

Prussia nods not saying anything else

"Ja..."

He wanted to ask if he remembered anything, but he did not want to make this more awkward then it already was.

"It feels so familiar..."

Germany wasnt putting together Italy and Italia, which is the same thing. He wasnt adding that into the equation to realize Italy was the girl. But it was also more like he pushed the thought away since Italy was male.

"bruder...i should go, i need to be on time for meine training"

Prussia nods softly he pulled his younger brother into a hug and smiled saddly

"west...try and remember, im here if you want to talk"

Germany did not know what he ment by remember but he nodded and hugged back and left to be back home in time for training with Italy and Japan. Afterwards Italy walked up to Germany

"doitsu?"

"ja? vas is it Italy?"

"do you know Holy Roma?"

"Vas? Who is that?"

"N...nevermind...im sorry...you just look like someone i knew a long time ago...thats-a all..."

Germany looked confused but nodded and went to his office to do paperwork. He ended up falling asleep working and dreamnt the same dream but this time he heard voices

The boy and the girl in the green dress where in what looked like a room in Austria's house

"Holy Roma? where are the christmas decorations?"

"Oh...thats right, christmas is tomorrow...isnt it?"

The girl nods and looks at him.

"They are in the closet"

She nods and runs off to get the decorations.

That was when Germany woke up.

**_As before the faces where blured, i still have no clue who they are, but I know who I would need to talk to, Austria, it was something at his house, he would know more. But Holy Roma? Italy asked me something about Holy Roma earlier...Who is this Holy Roma? Do i know him?_**


	5. The Talk

sorry for the terrible cliff hanger last chapter. i will try not to do it again...im sorry

* * *

The next day Germany drove to Austria and Hungary's house. Once there he sighed before he knocked on the door and Hungary came over and opened the door and smiled brightly wrapping her arms around Germany and hugged him tight.

"Hallo ludvig! It has been a while since you have been here! its good to see you"

Germany smiled, not many people called him Ludwig anymore, and his germanic family always replaced the W with a V to make it a "vah" sound. He hugged her back and smiled softly

"Hallo Eliza...could i talk to du und Roderich?"

"Ja, of course"

she let go and held the door open for him to enter. when he walked in flashbacks happened and he remember walking through this house. He didnt know how he did that, how he remembered things he doesnt know he even did. He smiled softly as the further he went in the house he heard Roderich, other wise known as Austria's music that he played. He closed his eyes a moment and just listened once they had walked into the room he was in. Suddenly the music stopped and Roderich turned to face them and sighed.

"Hallo Ludvig, wie geht's*?"

"Sehr gut, und du*?"

Roderich just shrugged slightly

"Same i guess...so what bring you here? came to admit Beethoven was Austrian?"

"Nein!one, he was german und two...daß* is not warrum* i am here...i need to talk to du* und* Eliza...i sein* hopping du could help me..."

Austria smiles and nods. The two German males have had a thing about which musical conductors where German and which where Austrian. They have always done that as fun and always would. He took them to the living room and sat them down to relax. Once all three where sitting and a white haired female walked in only seconds after they sat on the couch. Germany's eyes lit up and he smiled standing and the female came over and hugged him tight.

"Hallo bruder!Es ist gut, Sie wieder zu sehen!* Sie sind Brunnen, den ich ihn nehme?*"

Germany smiles and nods hugging her back

"Ja, shwester* und...Sie sollten dich auch hinsetzen*..."

she blinks and looks at him but stays standing as Germany sits and looks at his family. Everyone was here except Prussia, but he could talk to him later.

"i dont know why...but i have spoke to bruder about this...but i have been having dreams lately about a girl in a green dress...und in meine* dream last night she called the boy in black Holy Roma...und Italy asked me if i knew a Holy Roma yesterday...what does it mean? I dont understand..."

Hungary gasped and gripped Austria's hand and Austria looked like he was beaten and he looked down. Maria looked at Germany with wide eyes. Hungary also started to tear up close to tears.

Germany looked at everyone "v...vas*...vas is wrong? Warrum does everyone look so sad?"

Maria was the first to pull Germany into a hug. Then Hungary joined in. But Austria just sat there in shock and looked like he did the day he and Hungary had gone to the door only to see Prussia crying and screaming, holding Holy Rome in his arms, along with Holy Rome's blood all over him. Germany did not understand and looked at the two females who held him tight.

"V...vas is going on? I..I dont understand..."

Maria spoke first after the hug ended and Hungary left.

"Holy Roma...or as we know him, Holy Rome...died in Gil's arms...the day before we got you...The girl...her name is Italia, Holy Rome loved her very much and she loves him..."

Hungary came back with a green dress and held it up

"Do you reconise this Ludvig?"

Germany nods "thats the dress she wore...wait...shwester...did you call Holy Rome in pass tense but Italia in present tense?"

Maria nods "Holy Rome is not with us anymore...although he is with us a little...but Italia grew up, maybe not a strong country but still here none-the-less"

* * *

Sorry this one is short...Below are the translation's, some you have seen but others are new, so i just decided to put them all in so they can be re-seen...

hallo-hello

wie geht's?- how are you?

sehr gut, und du?- verry good, and you?

daß- that

warrum-why

du- you

und-and

sein- was

Es ist gut, Sie wieder zu sehen- it is good to see you again

Sie sind Brunnen, den ich ihn nehme?- you are well i take it?

shwester-sister

und...Sie sollten dich auch hinsetzen-and...you should sit also

vas- what


	6. is he really?

He blinked staring at them. None of this made sense to the young German nation, not in the least. At last Maria sighed

"We cant tell you more bruder...you need to remember, search your mind, du know ze answers und...if du need help, du know where to find us"

Germany nodded saddly

"I should get home...i vill se du all another day"

He smiled a forced smile and hugged each of them and placed a kiss on his elder sister's cheek before he left. Austria still sitting there, frozen

"H...Holy...Rome...is alive?"

Hungary looked at him

"You realy are slow Roddy, it took you forever to realize Italy was a boy, and now it took you...how old is ludwig again? well nevermind, but it took you till now to realise thas who he is? we all know that"

Austria sighed

"I...I dont know...I'm just in shock at the moment is all..."

The two women nod

As Germany drove home thinking of everything that they had talked about today. He didnt understand, but one thing he did know, was that this Holy Rome person, looks just like him. He started to wonder if maybe he had a twin and Prussia never told him, he would remember to ask later. It took a few hours to get home but when he did he was proud to see that Italy and Japan where training and he came over and smiled

"I'm proud of du two"

Japan smiled and bowed to Germany

"It took me a while to get Italy-san to come Germany-san, lots of persuading...he is upset about something..."

Italy looked away and went back to training, doing fairly well for how he normally does. Germany simply sighed and joined in the training as well. He started to think about something. What if him and Italy where to have some fun? He shook his head and ran faster pushing those thoughts from his mind, why did he even think that? He had no clue in the slightest. He had not been paying attention and by accident he ran into Italy and Italy was pinned underneath Germany. That was not the worst part however. Germany's hand was holding the curl and Italy turned a bright pink since the German's touch was on the curl. if someone even touched the curl it immediately turned him on. Italy bit his lower lip and his member started to rise, Germany felt it and quickly got off quickly and turned away blushing deeply feeling bad, although he did not fully understand what had happened, or what he had done.

* * *

I told all of you that at one point there will be GerIta smut, dont worry it will get better...i just need to figure out how...

Okay, all my readers i owe you an appology, i have been updating my Alfred story more then this one, it is because i had massive writers block for this story, i know the direction i want it to go, but i did not know how to do this chapter, im sorry if it sucks...the other reason i have slowly updated is because i have been having college placement tests, SAT, ACT, and i have a state standered test coming up. So i am very sorry with how long it took for this chapter to be updated, i recently found out that i can get on and post off my IPod so i may be posting more often, depends on everything going on. I am very grateful for my wonderful readers, and i hope this small writers block will not stop you from reading my work, also i will be writing my own story, it is one i wrote myself, and i want to post it on here more to see what people think and how they would react, it is my own story so no taking it please and thank you, i own it and i will try and get it published at one point...but im not far enough in it to get it turned into a book. I hope you all will like that story as much as you like my fanfics i write


	7. a pushbroom?

_**thisafhjkjgnhgndfsfu**_this means that it is a thought or a dream, enjoy

* * *

Italy looked at the blushing German

"d...doitsu..."

Germany didnt look at him he was too embaressed. But to keep up his normal standards and not show emotion, he got up and walked towards the house with Japan and Italy staring at him. Italy slowly go up after he calmed down and walked towards Japan and Japan looked at Italy.

"Italy-kun, what happened? Germany-san never acts like that..."

Italy looked down and blushed deeply and looked away. Later after training, Germany was in his office eating wurst, doing paperwork, and thinking about what had happened. Italy walks in and brings some pasta over.

"Doitsu? i made pasta...you didnt come over for lunch...so i figured i would bring some over..."

Germany just nodded and said nothing to him as he continued the work.

"Doitsu? are you mad at me?"

His head shot up and he looked at the Italian who had sad eyes

"nien, of course not...but...Es tut mir leid*"

Italy tilted his head looking at him, it took him a moment to register the german words.

"no, doitsu dont be...I never said anything about how sesitive my curl is...if anyone should be sorry, its me"

Germany didn't say anything as he looked at him, something was feeling familiar, but what was it? Italy nods and left, leaving Germany alone in his thoughts once again

_**what is this? A green dress, her name, Italia...the boy was Holy Roma...or as shwester said, Holy Roman Empire...Then there where Christmas decorations...Who is this girl? and why does she feel so familiar to me?**_

He got up and decides to go to sleep. He had another dream, another memory.

_**HRE "Italia...Italia!" The girl, who had been sweeping turns and looks at the boy in black "Si?" she replies "Italia...I have to leave for war...Please, wont you reconsider joining the Holy Roman Empire?" she shook her head "No Holy Roma, When Grandpa Rome was strong, he had scars on his back, after a while Grandpa Rome got weak...I dont want to see you go through the same thing...but, i do want you to remember me when you leave, veh~" The boy looks at her "Remember you?" she nods and looks down a moment then up and holds out her pushbroom towards him "Dont forget me Holy Roma, and please come home" "I will Italia, I will come home when this war is over, i promise" She smiles brightly, then the boy in black spoke again "Since you gave me a present, I want to give you one too. Back in your home, how do people give gifts?" **_

Germany woke up wit ha start, he wondered how the girl replied to that. But the pushbroom...it was familiar. He got up and trudged up to the attic and looked around and found his brother's things and looked arounf then finally he found a small broom and he picked it up and looked at it, it was the same broom. Was this Holy Rome person apart of the family?

* * *

Es tut mir leid- i'm sorry

Okay, because of an Italy cosplayer i know and a convention i was recently at, we found a way to say Germany's memories, and i am putting that into play in this story. Germany remembers four things before he officialy remembers Italy being Italia and him being Holy Rome: the green dress, the name Italia, the pushbroom and finally their first kiss. So i am putting that in, along with a few other memories, I hope all of you enjoy this, as much as i enjoy writing it.


	8. your alive?

Germany sighed and took the broom downstairs and placed it in his room on the way to the kitchen. On his way there he walked by Italy's room and he blinked hearing soft cries coming from inside. Gently he knocked on the door

"Italy? are du alright?"

The crying suddenly stopped and Italy replied after a moment

"S...Si doitsu, i...im fine"

"Can i come in?"

"S...Si"

Germany gently opened the door and walked in seeing Italy shirtless with his pink shorts on curled up around a pillow. Germany walked towards the bed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Italy...whats wrong? Did something happen?"

He looked down and whipped his eyes.

"...I...I just miss Holy Roma...today is the day he left...He promised he would come back, and that he would not forget me...I havent seen him since he left for war against big brother France...I dont know what happened..."

Something clicked and he had a small day dream. Going back to the dream he had woken from not that long ago

_**"Since you gave me a present, I want to give you one too. Back in your home, how do people give gifts?" the girl blinked and looked at him "A...A kiss...I..think..." she went silent and the boy in black leaned forward and kissed her. When their lips touched, both of their faces came into view. No longer blury. One looked almost exactly like Germany and the other...**_

"Doitsu? Doitsu? are you alright? Doitsu?"

Germany blinked into reality and looked at him

"I...Italia?"

Italy froze and looked at Germany eyes wide and he looked like his heart had stopped

"D...Doitsu...how do you know that name? w...wait...y...you...you cant be..."

Germany looked at him

"du where called Italia before...right? O...or rather...I called you Italia..didnt i?"

Italy's eyes went wide

"Many people called me Italia...b...but...H...Holy R...Roma?"

Germany just looked at him and his blue eyes softened.


	9. My Holy Roma

Germany looked as the memories just began to flood his mind. He could not believe he knew the Italian all these years.

"H..Holy R..Roma? Y...you where here this whole time? And...and neither of us knew it?"

Italy just stared at Germany in full on shock before jumping up and wrapping his arms tightly around him and holding him in a tight hug, not letting go at all. After a moment, Germany too wrapped his arms around the small Italian and held him close. Italy's head laid on Germany's shoulder gently and Germany laid his head against the Italian's head lovingly.

"Ja...Ja i suppose so...But it would explain so much..."

"Like what Doitsu?"

"How your bruder hates me so much...what all my dreams i have hate lately ment...and why i have always felt so close to you, ever since i met you"

Italy smiled and hugged him tighter. Italy ended up pushing Germany backwards on the bed with Italy sitting on his muscular abs. Germany did not mind much since Italy was fairly light. He just pulled Italy down and gently kissed him. Italy blushed as he smiled, kissed back, blushed and his curl turned into the shape of a heart. Italy's hands where pressed against Germany's chest. When the finally pulled away to breath, Italy looked at Germany.

"D...Doitsu? H..Holy R..Roma? Could we...you know...?"

Germany looked at him and gently moved his hand and stroked Italy's cheek and Italy smiled as he leaned into the touch happily.

"If thats what du want Italia.."

Italy's face turned a bright pink and he looked at him.

"S..Si p..per favore..."

Germany nods and takes his shirt off and Italy blushes deeply as he looks at Germany's abs and his fingers profesionaly run along them, tracing them, touching them. After a minute he laid his head against his chest and smiled, his curl still looking like a heart. Germany looked at the curl.

"The other day...I did something to your curl didnt I?"

Italy blushes and looks up at him.

"S..Sorta...only fratello knows...but i suppose i should tell you...when my curl is touched...I...It turns me on..."

Germany blushes and looks at him.

"I wont abuse that information Italy"

Italy smiles but takes his hand and holds Germany's thumb and forefinger and brings it up towards the curl. Germany nods when he realises what Italy wanted him to do.

"G..Gently per favore...just a small touch even turns me on..."

Germany nods and gently places he two fingers on the curl and gently rubs. Italy's eyes close and he moans softly at the touch. Germany blushes and continues. His other wrapped around him and held him closer and kisses him softly as he rubbed. Italy arches his back a bit as he kisses back moaning in the kiss. Italy's hands then find their way to Germany's pants and works on getting the clothing off the German, wanting to pleasure him as he was pleasure Italy.


End file.
